Gallifrey No Longer Stands
by Phillipe363
Summary: We all know in the Day of the Doctor special the 13 Doctors saved Gallifrey by putting it in a pocket universe, however the conversation plays out differently this time leading to a darker out come.


**Hello guys**

**So, a new Doctor Who story I've been working on for a while of a different take on the 50th special for Day of The Doctor episode for the ending of this episode.**

**Just to clear something up I'm not a favorite for either Russel T Davis as the helm of Doctor Who or Steven Moffat in this Davis vs. Moffat fandom war. I have my issues with both.**

**Mostly because of how my bottom AN is very anti-Moffat I didn't want anybody to think I'm playing favorites.**

**On with the story**

* * *

a barn on Gallifrey

The Warrior, the 10th and the 11th Doctors are all standing around the moment with Clara a little further off near the two TARDIS's.

"You're not suggesting we change our own personal timeline?" the 10th Doctor asks in disbelief.

"We change history all the time. I'm suggesting far worse" the 11th says giddily.

"That's changing your mind, right? Have you forgotten that Rasilon is going to destroy the entire universe even if we lock Gallifrey away into a pocket universe? Along with all his crazed followers, how he has most of the planet warped to his insane beliefs since they think he's a god or something" the 10th replies headily.

"You of all my regenerations who us destroying Gallifrey is constantly on his mind and acted far to stuck up in being The Last of the Time Lords even removing Harriet Jones as Prime Minster, or your Time Lord Victorious! You're lecturing me? Of all the times we hear the screams of all the innocent families, who are going to burn! We have a chance for not everybody losing, not everyone dying" the 11th Doctor explodes in outrage.

"Do you think I want to? Commit genocide on not just the Daleks who at this point I won't lose sleep over but on my entire people? There is no other way, it's not only the Daleks at this point. Time Lords' final sanction has made them into monsters, even more then centuries of corruption already had before the war even started. Rasilon is using this war as an excuse to go forth using his plan" The Warrior says grimly "Believe me if there was another way as earlier like with Brigadier's daughter, and the Zygons I would take it."

"But this not who we are" The 11th Doctor protests.

"He's right, you always find another way," Clara says walking over.

Giving a shake of his head "Not this time. During the centuries I did things in peace in the name of The Doctor making our hands are already stained in entire oceans of blood, even before this last Time War began" The Warrior replies.

"Not on this scale" the 11th Doctor protests.

"Do you have such a high, not to mention an over-inflated view of yourself young man to believe that? Our umbrella self-tricked the Daleks and Davros into blowing up their home planet committing genocide. Although they later turned a new planet into Skaro. We have made this call before for the greater good of the universe" The Warrior replies harshly for using a tone to chastise a young kid.

"Or when Donna and I destroyed Pompeii together to save all of the earth. Like my clone who committed genocide to wipe out the Daleks from detonating the reality bomb," the 10th says in a bleak tone then glancing at his next self "As long as Rasilon and Gallifrey live the Time War of hell will continue. From, the Nightmare Child eating everything it's path, or Time Lord/Eldritch hybrid worms, Carrionite's and Vampires brought from the Dark Ages by Morbius's undead army. The horrors keep on going as you remember; we have to end this."

"When Ohila and the sisterhood of Karn gave us that elixir to turn us into who I am right now they lied. It was nothing special as you should remember it being lemonade and dry ice. The darkness has always been inside of us" The Warrior says.

"But you made a promise to yourself when becoming The Doctor. What was it?" Clara asks desperately hoping to prevent this.

"Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in" the 10th Doctor says with a sigh.

Looking at Clara "Go back to the TARDIS Clara, I don't want you to see what I'm about to do. Because they are right, sometimes upholding that promise means committing unpleasant acts in the name of peace and sanity. I was so caught up in my idea for saving Gallifrey or forgetting about this war I lost track of why I had to do this" The Doctor says in a sad, painful and resigned tone "Of course I don't know what is going to happen after we… I do this… so I'd rather you be inside so we can make a quick escape. Also, the Time Lock is going to close around us too."

With tears in her eyes for what is about to happen, Clara walks back to the TARDIS and as the doors close the 11th Doctor rejoins the other two versions of himself at the white box having a big red button.

The Doctor's all having their hands on the button press down on it activating the machine, with carefully stepping away. All the thoughts for The Warrior destroying his home and the other two for reliving it are pushed aside to be dealt with later over the centuries. Frankly the story of their lives.

"It's been delayed long enough for me to get back to my TARDIS" The Warrior explains.

Nodding "Then we need to be getting off," the 10th Doctor says with glancing at his older self "You might as well tell me where we going that you don't want to go because I won't remember from the timelines being out of sync."

"I saw Trenzalore where we are buried. It's a dying battle among millions, there's nothing we can do" the 11th Doctor answers miserably.

"Well never say nothing. I'm sure you'll think of something, and good to know my future is in safe hands" the 10th Doctor replies.

The Time Lords head off as the two Doctors head off into their own TARDIS's with quickly dematerializing. Meanwhile, The Warrior stepping outside begins a brisk pace walk, eventually turning into a run for his TARDIS as he can feel the energy of his regeneration already starting given his body is dying of extreme old age, and abuse. The most one of his bodies thus far has ever endured for nonstop centuries of hellish warfare.

Eventually reaching his TARDIS with pushing the doors open the Time Lord lets the doors close behind him upon heading over to the console. Flipping a few switches, he pulls a lever down to begin the dematerialization process.

As the TARDIS leaves Gallifrey for the final time he glances down at his hands as golden energy begins enveloping his hands, burning them and feeling his face experience the same.

"Looks like this body of mine is wearing a bit thin. I just hope the ears are a bit less conspicuous this time" the Time Lord says.

The Time Lord lets out a massive agony filled scream as the energy burns throughout his body changing every single cell and reforming his bone structure into a new person. Hopefully, one who will be fantastic enough to be worthy of being called The Doctor.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, even if the story was rather dark. Leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**My line of the Daleks creating a new Skaro is to explain why and how it got brought back for the 8th Doctor film as the writers didn't bother explaining how it survived getting blown up by the 7th Doctor.**

**I wanted to bring back the reason why The Doctor destroyed his people, something the episode besides one line about the high council didn't remind anybody on is Rasilon's and his follower's ultimate sanction plan.**

**Onto the biggest topic for how Steven Moffat has openly admitted that Russell T. Davies's decision to have the Doctor destroy Gallifrey during the Time War never sat well with him, and always believed that a fundamental part of the Doctor's character would be to find a way to take a third option.**

**Um, Moffat did you get The Doctor confused with Batman? You would have more ground to stand on if the Doctor's character had already not been established as capable of this.**

**In the classic series, The Doctor blew up Skaro, in the new series the clone Doctor pulled a genocide of the Daleks at the end of season 4. While a clone it's still The Doctor. Oh, Donna and The Doctor in that same season blew up Pompeii as well.**

**Until next time**


End file.
